PHUNKST★R
PHUNKST★R is the production brand that Bentley Jones uses when he is commissioned to compose official remixes for other artists, as well as his own projects. PHUNKST★R is also an affiliate of the Remix Factory, along with K-Klub and Fantazia Projekt. http://bentleyjones.com/phunkstar/ In 2013, PHUNKST★R's sound evolved, becoming more "progressive, deep and techy than before." Such remixes that receive the evolution treatment are branded as "PHUNKST★R Evolution Mixes". http://bentleyjones.com/2013/05/29/phunkstar-evolves-with-demi-lovato-icucm-goes-to-club-promo/ Common remixing branches of PHUNKST★R include: *'PHUNKST★R Vocal Mix' - full version of the remix. *'PHUNKST★R Radio Mix' - shortened version of the remix suited for radio play. *'PHUNKST★R Club Radio Edit' - edited version of the radio remix. *'PHUNKST★R Extended Mix' - extended version of the full remix. *'PHUNKST★R Extended Club Mix' - extended version of the club remix. Biography For a collection of PHUNKST★R's biographies, see: PHUNKST★R/Biography. PHUNKST★R was never meant to be. PHUNKST★R is a freak of existence that nature never intended. PHUNKST★R is the bastardized brainchild of international recording artist, producer, song-writer and composer Bentley Jones. Acting as an alias for his dance and remix outputs, PHUNKST★R soon outgrew its parental restraints and phunked off into the big wide world in search of sub-bass substance. Along the way PHUNKST★R made some friends. These friends wanted a piece of PHUNKST★R‘s charismatic charm. In the process PHUNKST★R produced official remixes for these friends, including Beyonce, Britney Spears, Lady Gaga, Bruno Mars, Rihanna, Sia, Will.i.am, Ariana Grande, Madonna, Miley Cyrus and more. People seemed to like these remixes and the projects PHUNKST★R was involved in garnered countless club chart toppers including UK Music Week Club Chart, US Billboard, European Dance Chart and even Oricon and Recochoku Japan Charts. Latest Remixes For a collection of remixes available on Bentley Jones Wiki, see Category:PHUNKST★R remixes. File:Maroon 5 featuring Wiz Khalifa - Payphone (PHUNKST★R Clean Vocal Mix) Preview|Maroon 5 featuring Wiz Khalifa - "Payphone" (PHUNKST★R Clean Vocal Mix) Preview File:Katy Perry - Wide Awake (PHUNKST★R Vocal Mix) Preview|Katy Perry - "Wide Awake" (PHUNKST★R Vocal Mix) Preview File:Calvin Harris featuring Example - We'll Be Coming Back (PHUNKST★R Vocal Mix) Preview|Calvin Harris featuring Example - "We'll Be Coming Back" (PHUNKST★R Vocal Mix) Preview Psy - Gangnam Style (PHUNKSTAR Vocal Mix) Preview|Psy - "Gangnam Style" (PHUNKST★R Vocal Mix) Preview File:Jason Derulo - The Other Side (PHUNKST★R Evolution Vocal Mix) Audio Clip|Jason Derulo - "The Other Side" (PHUNKST★R Evolution Vocal Mix) Audio Clip File:Ke$ha - Crazy Kids ft. Will.i.am (PHUNKST★R Evolution Clean Mix) Audio Clip|Ke$ha - "Crazy Kids" ft. Will.i.am (PHUNKST★R Evolution Clean Mix) Audio Clip File:Lady Gaga - Applause (PHUNKST★R Evolution Vocal Remix) Audio Clip|Lady Gaga - "Applause" (PHUNKST★R Evolution Vocal Remix) Audio Clip File:Miley Cyrus - Wrecking Ball (PHUNKSTAR Radio Mix) - Audio Clip|Miley Cyrus - "Wrecking Ball" (PHUNKST★R Radio Mix) - Audio Clip File:Britney Spears - Work Bitch (PHUNKST★R Vocal Mix) Audio Clip|Britney Spears - "Work B**ch" (PHUNKST★R Vocal Mix) Audio Clip ﻿ For more remixes by PHUNKST★R, see BentleyJones.com/PHUNKST★R. Gallery Artwork avatars-000004625832-deppi5-crop.jpg|PHUNKST★R logo from SoundCloud artworks-000009429396-0noeh8-crop.jpg|PHUNKST★R logo from SoundCloud phunkstar_SHORT_20111.png|PHUNKST★R logo from PHUNKST★R Official Site Press Shots File:Dsc 0316 crop smallforupload.jpg|''PHUNKSTAR 10th Anniversary Best Remixes Collection'' External Links *http://www.bentleyjones.com/phunkstar *http://soundcloud.com/phunkstaruk References Category:Remixers